


Armoured Night: Petting

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Apologies [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet, Multi, Pyrrha Dominant, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune has an idea passing though while his head is in Pyrrha's lap, and she is far more amenable than he would expect.Armoured Night (Arkos, Knightshade, Purrha)Pre-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: Apologies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545826
Kudos: 10





	Armoured Night: Petting

Pyrrha sat on the couch with Jaune's head in her lap. She gently pet his messy hair.

Jaune: Oh?

Pyrrha: Hmm?

Jaune: I don't think I should say.

Pyrrha: You can say anything to me.

Jaune: This is the kind of things... I shouldn't... you shouldn't...

Pyrrha: *sweetly hums*

Pyrrha: *leans forward and kisses his forehead*

Pyrrha: There is quite a bit you still don't know about me. Why don't you try?

Jaune: Okay?.. And you... promise not to get mad?..

Pyrrha (sweetly): I promise.

Jaune (nervously): Okay, here we go. I was just... picturing us like this...

Pyrrha (sweetly): mm-hm?

Jaune (nervously): And Blake was laying on top of me...

Jaune: *winces*

Jaune: *slowly opens his eyes*

Jaune: *sees Pyrrha still smiling*

Pyrrha: *kisses him on the forehead*

Pyrrha: Go on?

Jaune: And I was petting her head... scratching her... ears...

Jaune: *quick wince, but opening his eyes sees her still smiling*

Pyrrha: And why would I object to that?

Jaune: I... I... can't say. Girls are mysterious creatures.

Pyrrha: I have always been exceptional. So, how do we make your dream come true?

Jaune: . . .

Pyrrha: Jaune?

Pyrrha: *waves in his face*

Pyrrha: *leans down as kisses him on his lips*

Jaune: *finally returns the kiss and Pyrrha pulls away*

Pyrrha: You had me worried there.

Jaune: My brain could not understand what was going on... He... he...

Pyrrha: *kisses Jaune on the lips*

Pyrrha: Then you will have to leave everything up to me. See, I told you to trust me. Just rest your weary head. I know how hard you've been working...

Jaune: You don't have to spoil me...

Pyrrha: I know how hard you worked today. One of the most important things about training is to not overtrain. I worked you until you are ragged, and lucky for you, I'm also the one that gets to take care of you.

Pyrrha: Shhhhhhh.

Pyrrha: *picks up her scroll*

* * *

Blake walks up to Jaune taking a nap in Pyrrha's lap.

Pyrrha: *pantomimes patting Jaune*

Blake: *looks at her questioningly*

Pyrrha: *looks at her with a brilliant smile*

Blake: *looks about nervously*

* * *

Jaune: *slowly wakes up*

Jaune: *looks down to see his hand on Blake's head, gently petting her*

Blake: *purring*

Jaune: *stops, tries to pull his hand away*

Blake: *quickly grabs his hand and puts it back on her head*

Jaune: *squeaks, as if it were nothing more then air escaping his lungs*

Jaune: *pets Blake and Pyrrha pets him*

Jaune: I... um... I have... several... questions...

Blake: Pyrrha asked me for a favour.

Pyrrha: And she said yes.

Jaune: uhhhhh?..

Pyrrha: If it means seeing you happy, I am willing to do quite a many things.

Jaune: This still... feels... wrong?..

Pyrrha: One of the things I admire about you is that you don't let others decide for you what is right and wrong. I might be Untouchable Pyrrha, but until I met you, I had no idea what path to take in life. You are the complete opposite. You follow your own path, and I want to follow you.

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: And Blake?

Blake: Your path is cuddly, and my ears feel divine.

Blake: *purrs*

Jaune: I'm feeling quite a lot of things right now.

Pyrrha: Blake?, how about another favour?

Blake: Does it feel as divine as this does?

Pyrrha: More.

Blake: I'm conflicted.

Pyrrha: Oh?

Blake: If we go further, it will come to an end...

Pyrrha: Oh?, our kitty cat is apparently quite greedy.

Blake: You can't get mad at me for not wanting this to end.

Pyrrha: No, I cannot, but that would change everything.

Blake: You don't sound opposed.

Pyrrha: I quite like the idea... If you could get off of Jaune?

Blake: *grumbles as she stands up and stretches*

Pyrrha: Could you wait for us in our room?

Jaune: Uhhhh?.. *wanders away*

Pyrrha: *plays with her scroll*

Pyrrha's Scroll: *vibrates*

Pyrrha: So, the rules will be simple. You will be our pet, and we will lavish you with love.

Blake: *pauses*

Blake: I can't believe you said that to the daughter of Ghira and Kali Belladonna.

Pyrrha: That's not a no.

Blake: *looks about nervously*

Pyrrha: Come here.

Blake: *moves over before she realizes she was moving*

Blake: *stares at Pyrrha with shock*

Pyrrha: *holds out her hand, palm side up*

Pyrrha: Paw.

Blake: *puts her hand in Pyrrha's, still looking at her with shock*

Pyrrha: Good girl *pets Blake on her head*

Pyrrha: So, is that a yes?

Blake: *nods*

* * *

Pyrrha and Blake walk into JNPR's room, with Jaune sitting quietly on his bed.

Pyrrha: *closes the door*

Pyrrha: *grabs Blake's hand and pulls her up to Jaune's bed*

Pyrrha: I brought us a pet to play with.

Blake: *meows*

Jaune: *stares with shock*

Blake: Is that a no?

Jaune: I didn't say that. Are you sure?

Blake: *nods*

Pyrrha: There is one catch.

Jaune: Oh?

Pyrrha: If you want a pet, you will have to take care of her.

Jaune: *pulls Blake in for a hug, petting her ears*

Jaune: This still feels wrong...

Blake: *purrs*

Blake: Doesn't seem like it's stopping you.

Pyrrha: It did not stop you, either.

Jaune: I don't care what kind of delusion this is; I just hope you'll be there when I wake up.

Blake: I promise.

Jaune: *let's her go*

Pyrrha: I did promise her something even more divine.

Jaune: *pulls back enough to give Blake a passionate kiss*

Jaune: Then let's not disappoint her.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189081422739/armoured-night-petting) Tumblog.


End file.
